Malthael
Portrait.jpg |Title=Aspect of Death |real_name= |alliases= *The Silent Angel *Angel of Death *The Reaper |race=Angel |affiliation=Reapers |series= *Diablols *HeroStorm |first_appearance=Reaper of Souls |voice_actor=Paul Nakauchi |BlizzImage=Blizzard .jpg }} is a Melee Assassin Hero in HeroStorm. He is the main antagonist in the Diablo III expansion Reaper of Souls. Biography Depiction Malthael is depicted as a tall angel with black robes and neon blue wings. He also wields two scythes which he uses to kill his enemies. * Malthael's wing color is depicted neon green while in the official Blizzard trailer, it is depicted grey/pale white. * Malthael head is humorously long in the Carbot version. This is due to Malthael original design that has long hood top. Malthael is often silent in the series or heard saying "No One Can Stop Death". He is also depicted a bit silly and fearless, often attacking enemies without any strategy. Appearances *'Diablols' ]]Malthael first appearance is in Diablols: Reaper of Souls III trailer. In the trailer, Malthael appears from the shadows, making one out of two Horadrim that confronted him fell accidentally into the pit of the dungeon, Tyrael was startled about Malthael appears and he slowly says "Malthael..??", Malthael responds by bending his head rightward, then he kills one horadrim that was still alive. Malthael then flies up and cast his death shroud which knocks back one of the Horadrim and reaps the souls from the last horadrim. Seeing all the Horadrim defeated, Tyrael then hides behind a rock and says "The Nephalem will stop you", Malthael easly responded "No One Can Stop Death", then he claims the black soulstone that was imprisoned, but he got intercepted by a treasure goblin which steals the black soulstone before Malthael touch it. Seeing this, Tyrael and Malthael was confused and they start hitting the goblin head with their weapons. However, the goblin opens a portal to the Nexus and escapes. *'HeroStorm' Malthael second appearances on Hero Storm Episode 25: "No One Can Stop Death" is a continution of the Reaper of Souls trailer. In the episode, Malthael was curious about the goblin escape and he peeks his head inside the portal, seeing an opportunity. Tyrael smites Malthael's behind, causing him to enter the portal. After entering the portal, Malthael meets Diablo, Dehaka, and Cho'gall which come from the high-health warrior class in Heroes Of The Storm, Malthael then shouts and starts to attack Cho'gall and melts him, which is a reference from the Heroes Of The Storm community that comments that Malthael melts (counter/destroy) tanks in game. Then Malthael turns his attention to Diablo and starts to attack him as well, Diablo is also helpless and get melted by Malthael. Seeing the agonizing death of his allies, Dehaka burrow hiself into the ground to escape. Malthael then meets Murky. Looking at the latter's small size and apparent strength, he plans to kill him as well, but instead, he got defeated by Murky and his corpse is swarmed by flies. His corpse is also covered in some green slime from Murky ability. Abilities Gallery MalthaelSpray.png|Spray in HotS Trivia * In the Reaper of Souls trailer, Mathael bends his head rightward a bit to response Tyrael confusion, however in the Carbot version, Malthael bends his head rightward all the way to the hips for humorous effect. External Links * * * Category:HeroStorm characters Category:Diablols characters